wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg
Greg is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #41 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2399. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, his skill level is not very high. He is at around 370 in skill. Greg's skill level in Basketball is around 580, and he mainly plays with Sakura and Tomoko, and he is good. In Table Tennis, he is a Top Pro with a level of 1400-1410 (the 7th best player). He is the second-worst at Cycling, coming 97th out of 98. He is also the host of Return Challenge in Table Tennis, serving the balls you must return throughout the game. Wii Party In Wii Party, Greg is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 100 edits "Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is Guregu. * He is one of the only three Male CPU Miis to have absolutely no facial hair, features, wrinkles, or glasses at all, along with Theo and Shinta. ** Despite this, neither Greg nor Shinta appears as a baby in Wii Party's Cry Babies minigame, while Theo does, despite the former two being good choices due to their facial traits. ** Interestingly, all three of these Miis are Expert Miis in Wii Party. * Greg only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages, with his first appearance on Stage 8. He appears on levels 8, 9, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20. * He is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii with that hairstyle. ** The only other Mii that has that hairstyle is Hyun-woo, a Mii that doesn't even appear in the same games as Greg. Coincidentally, they are both Expert Miis and they both have the same headshape. * Greg is the last non-Boss Mii to make his first appearance in Swordplay Showdown. ** He is also the most likely to wear purple armor of either kind, wearing it five times. * In Table Tennis, Greg is right-handed. * His name is short for Gregory. Gallery GregDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Greg, as seen in the portrait. Badge-47-0.png|Greg's Badge Badge-29-5.png|Greg's Badge. Table_tennis.jpg|Greg hosting the Return Challenge. Records_view-1.jpg|Greg in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-01-14 (1).png|Another picture of Greg in Speed Slice. Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 11.11.47 AM.png|Greg as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (15).png|Greg in Table Tennis. 20180210_073815.jpg|Greg and his teammates Tomoko and Sakura in Basketball. 2018-03-13 (28).png|Greg in Cycling. DSC02018.JPG|Greg in Swordplay Duel. 15319551065781116136421.jpg IMG_0435.JPG|Greg playing Basketball at Nigh Noon. IMG 20180822 115007.jpg IMG_0736.JPG Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Greg, Silke, and Shinnosuke participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Greg, and Silke participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (56).png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Greg, and Eduardo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Helen, Midori, and Greg featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_wolter_brothers_by_robbieraeful_daf26og-250t.jpg|Jake with Greg (bad look) Greg in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Greg wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Greg carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly IMG 1916.jpg Greg, Ren and Marisa participating in Shifty Gift in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke,_Keiko_and_Greg_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Miguel, Greg and Lucia participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Tyrone, Susana, Sandra and Greg participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Sandra and Greg participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Jake, Rachel and Greg participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Greg_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(82).jpg Stephanie,_Rin,_Greg_and_Rainer_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Greg, Emily, Oscar and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Greg as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Sarah, Greg, Jake and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Greg, Rin and Sandra participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Shinta, Greg and Susana participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Silke, Greg and Gabi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Anna, Sandra, Shinta and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ren, Rachel, Gabi and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaGregandMiaImage.jpg|Greg with Mia in Miitopia. Greg in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(253).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 31 46 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 04 44 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 34 59 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 05 27 PM.png Greg Julie and Susana at the fountain.jpg Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:White Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Vice Beginner Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color